


Reborn

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark fic, Eruri Week 2019, Gen, Horror, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Time Loop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: I can bring back, Only One Man...





	Reborn

Was this Levi's punishment? Again and again, he is reborn with the memories of his past life. Can it even be called his past? it was like a nightmare that he keeps waking up to over and over. Because he is gifted no cursed with the knowledge of the past yet he cannot change it and oh dear god had he tried. Though every time he tries to change the past death follows him and things get worse than before. Each time he gets back his memories exactly at the same time, Erwin's hand stopping his sword with his bare hand, the blade cutting into his arm as blood oozed from his wound as he said those fateful words that inspired Levi to follow him. The first time he got his memories back it was like a rush as if the walls themselves collapsed on top of him and he didn't know which way to jump to get out of the fallout. Levi's knees buckled as he said Erwin's name over and over, asking for forgiveness and praising the gods above that he was alive.

The older man was naturally confused by Levi violent reaction and when Levi finally calmed down & they went back inside the wall, the older man invited him back to his office, poured him a cup of tea patiently waited for an explanation. Levi tried to explain, yet he knew each word that came out of him made him sounded like a mad man yet as always Erwin looked stoic as usual but Levi knew him, better than anyone alive, the slight crease on his forehead meant that his lover was thinking intensely, essentially doubting his claim. Time to prove that he was right; "You ass-"

"-Excuse me?" Erwin asked looking stunned with his teacup on his fingers hovering just above his lips.

"you have a mole on your right ass cheek-"

"-How did you?"

"I told you, I know you."

"You keep the _forbidden_ books under a loose floor panel in your room."

"-who to-"

"-Your mother and father never married, even though your father told everyone they did after your mother left so you can still be called his legitimate son-"

"-I"

"-you have a scar right below where you left ball sack is."

"-Uh-"

"You got during an incident where your straps were on too tight during a training exercise. It was a miracle that your balls weren't cut off, now that would be the real-

-Erwin held up his hand to stop Levi, "You made your point, I believe you."

Their conversation stopped there for a moment until Erwin mulled on the information he was just bombarded with. It was a lot to take in for both of them. Levi couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening, why this was happening and why him? Does this mean that they have a second chance? To set things right? He appeared even before the Colossal Titan first appearance. Now that he knew the events that were about to happen were know to him does that mean he can change it? If Erwin's alive and the Survey Corps being at its peak and with Levi's knowledge surely they can defeat the enemies beyond the wall, stop Zeke and his evil plan to exterminate them, stop the senseless death, save his Comrades, save Erwin.

"Levi-" Erwin asked breaking their silence. "Were we lovers?"

Levi tried not to flinch at the word _were_ and nodded and said, "Yes we were." He's not ready to deal with that aspect of their relationship. Seeing Erwin alive and well made his heartache e needed more time to process everything. Looking at Erwin's expression, it seems like Erwin was of a similar opinion. So he changed the topic to a safer topic, "Did we find out what's beyond the wall?" Erwin asked, a hint of child-like curiosity dripping subconsciously into his tone.

Levi tried not to flinch after all searching for the answer to that very question that ultimately lead to Erwin's death. Maybe it will be different this time "Yes, we did." Levi admitted. 'You didn't,' he thought to himself. "We found that there were humans beyond the wall. Humanity is alive and thriving."

Erwin's entire body relaxed and he let a collective sigh of relief and his mouth formed that creepy grin whenever he's excited about something. "I knew it. I always knew it. He was right" Erwin whispered.

"Yeah," Levi replied, giving Erwin a moment to enjoy the answer to the question he's been searching for, ever since he was a child thought Levi couldn't hide the truth forever, "...they want to kill us."

"Why?!"

"We are their enemy and plans are already being made to exterminate us."

"Tell me everything you know."

And Levi did, who the Titan shifters are, about Eren, about the Malayans, about the Beast Titan, he told Erwin everything...except about his death. Levi wouldn't...couldn't retell that. No, this time he will not let it happen, Erwin will not die. He will not let Erwin be consumed by his dream; How could he now that Levi gave him the answer he was searching for. No, this time Levi will ensure his lover would remain safe and together they are going to save their people and build a better world.

* * *

_Decapitated_

Decapitated by his own wires tangling around his neck while they tried to stop the Colossal Titan, who attacked the wall a day early than they anticipated.

Levi didn't react outwardly when he held Erwin's lifeless head in his arms hands. Not again, he wasn't meant to die not here.

"Levi we have to go!" Mike called him tugging roughly at his sleeve. "We need you!"

Levi didn't listen...not he didn't want to hear Mike... He knew what he had to do; If it happened once maybe it will happen again. 

He carefully gave Erwin's cooling forehead a kiss, placed his head on the ground and then Levi took one of his hidden knives and plunged it into his own heart-

* * *

-His gamble worked, he was right. He was reborn again and he gained his memories back right when he made his promise to follow Erwin. 

This time he knew better, he will protect Erwin. He will not let him die-

* * *

_A Rock_

A rock thrown by an angry parent of a fallen soldier is what got Erwin. One moment he was on his horse, the next moment he was on the ground, bleeding from his temple and his eyes wide and lifeless.

Levi shot himself in the head right on their bed-

* * *

Levi was reborn AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AND AGAIN! To the point, he lost count on how many times he saw Erwin died.

This time the way he died was so ironic that it made Levi laugh...albeit maniacally. An infected wound, the very injury that Erwin induced himself stopping Levi's blade from slicing him. Levi gained his memories and lost Erwin to a fever a few days later.

He jumped off the wall and truth be told he didn't know what killed him first, the Titan or the impact- 

* * *

-He cursed the gods the next time he got his memories back. Or maybe it was the devil? It has to be, why else would be stuck in own personal hell of being reborn again and again, helpless to save the only one man he loved and watch him die again and again.

Levi tried to go off on his own, maybe kill the Beast Titan on his own and stop this from all happening. It only resulted in his own death and he was back to square one- 

* * *

-One day, he doesn't know when or how many times he has been reborn but he broke down in front of Erwin, he was so tired, he couldn't do it anymore. He begged his lover to end him because he wasn't strong enough to protect him and he rather die than see Erwin perish again.

Erwin refused and held him close and made him promises that Levi knew in his heart he couldn't keep but he believed it anyway because a lie was better than the honest truth. 

This time they both survived. Well up until the rumbling. They watched the world end .together with their hands intertwined. Just before the heat and explosion of the Colossal Titans overtook them and disintegrated their bodies as if they never existed Levi apologised, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save us.

Erwin gazed towards Levi and bought him close, so Levi's face is right on his lover's beating heart. He gave a genuine smile at Levi and said, "Don't be I don't know how many times I have been reborn but if there's one thing I don't regret is been able to fall in love with you for the first time over and over again." He then cupped Levi's face with his right hand with the rough scar that crossed his palm whispered, "I'm sorry my love, I'm asking a lot of you but can you be strong enough to try once more?"

Levi grabbed hold of Erwin, hugging him back, listening to his beating heart and ignoring the roaring behind him. he then leaned up and said, "I will do it as many times as I need to until you and I are living in a peaceful world and we'll grow old with our children by our side."

The roaring behind them got louder and Erwin leaned down and his lips met with Levi's. The two lovers gave each other their last kiss before the light and the heat overtook them.

* * *

Again! Again! Again!

He was reborn over and over again! Levi didn't give up, he will keep finding Erwin, he will keep trying to save him because he made a promise and this time he intends to keep it. He will not stop. He will allow himself to be reborn as many times as he needs to until that day comes when they both will live in a peaceful world and grow old together. That day will come, he know it will So until then, he will die again and again, because his death means that Erwin will be reborn once more.

\- The End 


End file.
